rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Harakaan Khal-Ashrak
'Harakaan Khal-Ashrak '(HA-ruh-can ka-UL ah-SHUR-ak) is an Asgarnia-born necromancer and Zamorakian cleric of mixed Kandar and Kharidian ethnicity. 'Early Life' Harakaan was born on the 14th Bennath, in the Year 78 of the Fifth Age within the somber township of Burthorpe in northern Asgarnia. He was raised alongside his brother - Ahrionvar Khal-Ashrak, both of whom were sired by Khal Morval-Ashrak, their father - a wealthy Kharidian merchant who'd married to their mother; Islyn Cyvan - the daughter of a Ardougnan nobleman. Harakaan's early years were mirthful, their father was a dutiful man and kept his family well and Islyn tenderly raised her two sons. As Harakaan and his brother reached the pinnacle of their childhoods, they came into some inferior habits. Not out of necessity, but amusement. Their presence in Burthorpe becoming arduous for its guardsmen; who would often cast a wary eye about in search of the pair. In time, their escapades thrived; inciting other town's children to participate. Among them was Ren - the tomboyish daughter of a local farmer and widower. Of the group it was often Ren who was the first to follow through with whatever the brothers were instigating. Harakaan and Ahrionvar soon devised a game of it: they'd set a target - so to speak - be it to commandeer an object, mislead someone into a humorous circumstance or perform some daring feat. They'd set parameters to work by and then simply withdraw to observe and savor the result. Half a decade past and the irksome group had begun to disband, save only Ren and the Ashrak brothers; who'd all entered their teenage years. Inexplicably, even with the group so diminished; the few that remained were as artful in their 'activities' as ever before. They'd meet in the evenings, once the bothers had been discharged from their studies and Ren had concluded work on the farm. During their latest myriad of mischief, Harakaan had begun to notice something; Ren had started to watch him - thoroughly. A gaze that perplexed Harakaan, being uncertain if he should return it or remain as if he'd failed to observe her stare. Nevertheless, their lives progressed and at sixteen Harakaan and his two accomplices ceased in their misadventures. Ren, whose father had just died, was left with a farm to tend. After this she and Harakaan began to see less and less of each other, Ren now devoting all of her time to maintaining the farm which lay on the northern outskirts of Burthrope, whereas Harakaan and Ahrionvar devoted more time to their studies; which were coming to an end. With Harakaan now entirely focused on his tutorage, he came to develop a deep love of literature, something that was previously stunted by his years of mischief. 'Neophyte' It was not until the age of Twenty-one that Harakaan saw Ren again. He was guiding his aging mother through the stalls of a passing Trade Fair. His mother had remained behind to confer with a jeweler, sending Harakaan out with a list of oddities to obtain. Along the way he collided with a young woman bearing a half-full basket, whilst staring at the ground - trapped in a ruminative state. Muttering an apology, he fell to his knees to gather the scattered items. Once they were bundled into his arms, he stood up and emptied all into her basket. As he was about to move along, he heard a 'Thank you' and then his name. Pausing he turned back to face Ren, beyond that, few words were exchanged, they arranged on a date for them to meet again and then went about their business. And they met, on many an occasion. In a very short period it became a part of their regular schedules. Harakaan began cutting down on his studies again, though instead of sneaking off to cause havoc, he would instead go to aid Ren with maintenance of the farm, once their labours had ended, they'd spend the rest of the day together, enthralled with one another. It was then that Ahrionvar disappeared. The desertions were usually brief, though some endured for as much as three days. On his return he would refuse to utter a word regarding where he'd been, something that greatly vexed Islyn. After some pressuring Ahrionvar finally divulged to Harakaan that he'd been a participant in anonymous cult sermons, conducted within a cave at the foot of the Trollheim Mountains; it'd long been suspected by the guard that there'd been Zamorakian cultists at work within the area, though there'd never been any confirmation of these rumours. With his secret unearthed - Ahrionvar attempted all manner of coercion, seeking to sway Harakaan into joining him at the next assemblage. His attempts were to some avail, Harakaan's early attendances requiring persuasion on his brother's part, before long Harakaan would frequent the convocations willingly. The ceremonies were overseen by Riikard ter Veluwe - a Draynan and disgraced Tower Mage who'd been excommunicated after being caught conducting, what were perceived as malign and heretical experiments. Riikard, as well as heading the religious practices of the circle also gifted a selection of his pupils with the minimal knowledge of the arcane necessary to partake in certain higher tier rituals. Ahrionvar had already engrossed himself in this new study, with Harakaan not far off in his own training. Now twenty-nine, Harakaan and his brother were nearing the completion of their studies under the priest; Riikard. Yet the brothers' hunger for knowledge of magecraft had yet to be slaked. The pair retreated to their father's library and spent the ensuing weeks stalking amongst the archives. However after dedicating such copious amounts of time to their inquiries, few results were yielded, so in a somewhat desperate attempt the finish that which they'd begun; they went to their wizening father and requested that he gain them admission to go and study at the Mages Guild in Yanille. Khal attempted to dissuade his two sons, but they would not relent, thus he ultimately agreed. While their father made arrangements for the trip and gained them access to the Guild. Ahrionvar catalogued which books and documents that they would need for their continued studies at the guild. Harakaan slunk away to say his farewell to Ren. He made the trip to her farm and began to elucidate to her his plans to leave. There was a clear sadness set in her features, yet she didn't question his decision. So Harakaan chose to put a question to her instead, and proposed. 'Westward' The brothers traveled by ferry to the port-town of Witchhaven, from there they continued west and following a day's ride the came upon Ardougne; seeking accommodation at the Flying Horse Inn before making a final push south, following the river that flowed from the Baxtorian Falls; stretching across much of central Kandarin, prior to their arrival in Yanille. Once recieved by the guild, Harakaan maintained a highly economical use of his time over the subsequent five years. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Zamorakian Category:Kinshra Category:Necromancers Category:Kharidian Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Antagonist